vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
. GUILDS “Vainglory is more fun and more rewarding when you play with friends. You can relive epic matches, plan hero comps, discuss strategies and best of all, no AFKs! But not everyone has a go-to group of players they can rely on. That’s why we’re introducing guilds. These are fun, social destinations in-game filled with likeminded players. Together, you’ll play and push for seasonal rewards based entirely on dedication and participation. So, it doesn’t matter if you’re Vainglorious or just learning; anyone can contribute to the guild in meaningful ways, and no type of player will hold you back. In fact, the more the merrier, as the more active players you have, the more likely you’ll be able to hit special guild-only seasonal goals and rewards. Your guild will also have a unique name and guild tag displayed in-game when you play with guildmates. “You can informally give your guild any focus you like, whether that’s based on locality, skill tier or interests — and you can explicitly set your guild to an open-door policy where everyone is welcome or invite-only to ensure the guild retains your priorities. It costs a small amount of ICE or Glory to create a guild to guarantee they are legitimate and run by dedicated players. In the beginning, guilds can include up to 20 members. By being active, guilds can unlock the ability to add up to 50 members. “Lastly, we’re soon introducing a real-world Vainglory Community Meets program. You can organize a gathering of your guild and get special support from us for streaming, swag and more!” —PlayoffBeard GUILD BASICS * Create or join one guild, which contains up to 20 players (can expand to 50 players). All members must be in the same server region. * Guilds will have special rewards based on dedication and participation. * Earn Guild Fame, which will unlock the ability to add more guild members and do much more over time. * Each guild has its own in-game overview with art, statistics and other information. * Each guild has its own dedicated text chat channel that appears above common friends. * Your Friends and Party lists will prioritize guildmates. Note: You do not need to be in-game friends with a guildmate to see them on your list. * This is just the beginning for in-game guilds. We will build on this 1.9 foundation and add much more awesome for guilds to rally around in the future. * If there are two or more guild members in party, there will be a guild tag displayed, for example: VWW_WolfThorn420. However, Team tags will take priority over these tags. GUILD ROLES * Captain: Granted to the player that created the guild and recognized by a crown next to the Captain's name. There can only be one. This role is transferred to the longest-serving member if the captain leaves the guild. * Veteran: Granted to players who are very active and dedicated to the guild. Players obtain the Veteran status after 30 Guild games. Veterans may invite other players to the guild in invite-only guilds. * Member: Standard rank for all other members. Players obtain member status after 10-30 guild games. * Initiate: The rank new members get when joining the guild. Players keep this rank as long as they have played fewer than 10 guild games. Autumn season Starting with guilds, now when you play with your guildmates the guild level increases, awesome crests get unlocked, and end-of-season rewards grow. There is a new Rewards section added for you to view all season-end payouts. Also every time a guild completes its Fame XP bar, all the guild members will see the highest achieving players. With this new update guild leveling has become easier than before! A new feature called Guild Heat has been added which tracks member activity and rewards members with bonus XP. Only one guild member is needed now to queue to earn guild Fame XP. Additionally, your guild type can be edited into open or invite only as well as your guild motto has become changeable. Previously, people who wanted to change their nicknames had to contact Super Evil Megacorp. Not anymore! With this new update, you can change it from in-game profile options. Vainglory In-Game Guild System Explained October 01, 2015 / PwntByUkrainian Finally, a moment we've all been waiting for - an in-game guild system! Patch 1.9 FTW. So how exactly does the guild system work? PwntByUkrainian sat down with Kraken, the UX director at Super Evil Megacorp, to get some answers. 1. "Thank you, Kraken! Straight to business - we've seen 'club' used as a term before. Are you still debating about it or have you officially settled on 'guild'?" K: "We've settled on 'guild'." 2. "What is the max guild level right now?" K: "There isn't one." 3. "Does the guild grow equal amount of max slots per level? If so, how many spaces per level?" K: "Yes, guilds add 5 extra slots per level until they reaches the max of 50. So at the start, the guild is limited to 20 members. At level 2 the guild can have 25 members. At level 3 - 30. And so on. Max capacity of 50 is achieved at level 7." 4. "Luke. I am your father." K: "Spoiler." 5. "If only 2 out of 3 people in a group are from the same guild, does the guild still get points after the game? Is it a smaller number of points than if all 3 people were from the same guild (as far as points toward guild level)?" K: "Not right now. A group has to have all 3 people from the same guild in order for the players and the guild to gain fame." 6. "Do casual games result in the same amount of fame as ranked games?" K: "Yes. Any match where you go through the matchmaker counts; private matches do not award guild fame." 7. "Will we be able to see guild and team tags at the same time under people's names in Friends List?" K: "Right now, both in-game and in the lobby, it will show player's guild tag if that player is not on a team; otherwise, it will show player's team tag. In the future, this will continue to be the case in a match; however, we may show both team and guild tags in lobby's Friends List." Pwnt: "Sweet, your next beer is on me." 8. "How many games before someone can be assigned as a guild officer?" K: "Officers cannot currently be assigned. The ranks are automatic based on how many games player has played while teamed up with 2 other guildmates." 9. "I see 'Initiate'. What are the names of all ranks?" K: "Initiate, Member (after 10 games), Veteran (after 30 total games). The creator of the guild is Captain." 10. "Do all ranks have same permissions/priviledges right now?" K: "Captains and Veterans can invite in invite-only guilds; no other differences exist between ranks right now as far as privileges/permissions." 11. "Do all guild ranks contribute the same amount toward guid level per game played?" K: "No. Each player gets certain amount of fame, and the sum of all fame gained is contributed toward the guild level. For games won, Captains get 125 fame per game played with guildmates, Veterans - 100, Members - 75, and Initiates - 10. So Captains and Veterans help raise the guild's level the fastest, on a per-game basis. When the group loses a game, they gain around 70% of these amounts (so 7 fame for Initiate instead of 10, etc.)" 12. "What happens when a Captain leaves?" K: "In a guild, when the Captain leaves, the most-senior member of the guild becomes Captain. If that person leaves, the next most-senior member becomes Captain, etc. So if you start a guild and Player A joins the guild first, and then Player B joins the guild, and then you leave the guild, Player A will be the new Captain." NOTE: Captain Neato also said on Twitter that for a team, when the team leader leaves, the player with the next-highest elo rating becomes the new leader. 13. "Do any other game activities increase guild rank? For example, in-houses (all 6 people are from the same guild)." K: "Nope, only public matches (casual or ranked)." 14. "Majority Skill Tier shows Ask Again Later but we’re all higher than that?" K: "Not exactly sure, see if it updates after a day. Otherwise could be a bug related to tier compression." NOTE: It did update for GankStars the next day, so it seems this is not a bug. 15. "Recently Active shows 0/15 and we have 10 people online since hours ago..." K: "This is based on games played, not just being online." NOTE: This number also updated for GankStars the next day. 16. "Can we pay ICE to rename a guild, like we can to change our IGNs?" K: "That's not something we've been talking about adding. We want guild names to be pretty stable. If you want a new name, you'll have to forge a new guild." 17. "Will guilds ever expire? There’s a tag we want, it fits us perfect, and that 'guild' has 1 member in it who hasn’t been active for a month…" K: "Guilds are permanent for now." 18. "I marked my guild as Invite Only. Oops. How do I change it?" K: "That's something we'll have to account for down the road, but for now it's a fixed setting." 19. "I’d love for the guild to have collective ICE that each member can apply to withdraw from. For example: leader buys 5000 ICE. A member needs skin. They say 'Pay with Guild Funds' and leader can then approve or decline the request. Would this ever be implemented?" K: "I think it's a cool idea, not sure if it will fit in our roadmap, but thanks for the idea :)" 20. "Does the guild chat have any sort of history, or can members only see it while they’re online and they can’t see what was posted while they were offline?" K: "No offline chat history exists as of right now, though I'd very much like to change that." And there you have it! Thanks to Kraken for his time on a busy day. Have even more questions? Mejlis answers many gotchas in a forum post here. Category:Community